Help Me Up
by BruinsBaBygirl
Summary: Bella moves to Forks hoping to find the girl she was before she got raped. Can Edward help fix the broken pieces? Will Bella let him before its to late? E&B story. all-human.R
1. prolouge

**A/N Okayyyy so chapters will be a lot longer then this. Right here I am just showing who Bella is before she meets the lovely Cullens. I hope you enjoy this little segment before all the good/ possible twisted stuff happens. R&R and tell me what you think. I'm open to any kind a answers or ideas you would like me to ass to this story. **

**Oh, I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested PM me.**

**Remember reviews would make me post faster. =]**

**Prologue- sleep**

I pop two more of those baby blue pills the therapist prescribed. Knowing my drug influenced sleep will hit me soon I change into my pretty yellow and white stripped shorts with an over-sized Hanes White t-shirt. I climb into my purple sheeted bed and close my eyes knowing that tomorrow will be the start of a new life.

You see I live with my dad, Charlie, now. After making little progress with the therapist the hospital recommended, my mom decided that it would be best for me to get away from the city. Clearly moving me to the one-horse town of Forks was just what the doctor ordered. I disagree completely but apparently no one care what a seventeen year old rape victim thinks.

Sure I'll admit I had a complete breakdown back when I was fifteen, just a few days after it happened. The day still haunts me and has made me a little paranoid about being alone with certain people. Boys in particular but I can't let it get to me. It was two years ago I should be just fine now, right?

I wouldn't say I'm a hundred percent better; it's a work in progress. It's just an extremely slow process. But I have learned my lesson: never let a boy get me a drink. People will say oh she should have known better, its common sense.

Well, I've found out once you have consumed three beers and you weigh only a buck two, common sense doesn't exist. So I guess I blame myself for letting it happen. I was the one who snuck out that late September night. I was then one who let Tiffany, my ex best friend, give me that first beer. I was the one who accepted the drink from Ben Landers.

I wonder how the creep is dong now. He isn't the prized football quarterback of Phoenix High School anymore; actually he's serving his last six months in juvie for rape of a fifteen-year-old. Apparently getting locked-up means you lose your full ride to Duke on a football scholarship, and of course the girl who sends him to jail ends up with a rock through the window the week after Ben got convicted. It would only make since, right?

The pills make eyelids droop and I can feel my thoughts disappear. Reality has left me and I let the darkness consume me and take me as its prisoner.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- New

The sound of my cell phone alarm clock wakes me up from my deep sleep. Rolling over with a groan I just the stupid thing off, resisting the urge to chuck it across the room. Six thirty is much too early for me to walk up, but I had to start school eventually. After my cold wakeup shower I change out of my pajamas and into regular clothes.

Just a simple pair of blue denim jeans from PacSun and a dark blue v-neck sweater seem to catch my eye. I pair it with just a simple pair of black Converse that I bought back in June. They are the only pair I own but I like them, they aren't flashy and pink. I despise the color pink what so ever, it's just so…_pink_.

I didn't bother applying any make-up to my face. My skin had never been diseased by a pimple which I was thankful for. Though my skin was very pale, it was nothing like a true Arizona person. My shinny brown hair waved down my back, I didn't bother doing anything special to it, I had no one to impress in Forks. I just wanted to finish high school and move on with my life. High school was a chapter in my storybook like that I so desperately wanted to close and never relive.

Breakfast at Charlie's house gets boring fats. One can only have fried eggs on many times before she feels like she is going to be sick. I think I'll make dinner tonight, maybe even start a cooking from now on. Fishing through the deep cherry wood cabinets I find the object of my desire. Chocolate chip granola bars.

I eat two of them and notice the time. Its already 7:42 and school starts at 8. I look in the fridge for something to drink, nothing but a half gallon of milk, a dozen eggs, and a 6 pack of Bud Light sits in there. I don't think it is possible to even considered beer again in my life time. There is an involuntary shiver throughout my body. I take a swig of the milk and head out the door, making a mental note to stop at the grocery store tonight.

The weather in Forks is freezing, and it's only mid October! Already I am wearing a deep gray sweatshirt. I haven't had the chance to by a real winter jacket this year. Actually, I don't think I've had to buy a winter jacket since I was four. Forks is already getting on my nerve.

"Crap," I mumble. I race up the stairs to my bedroom so I can grab my bottle filled with pale yellow colored pills. They are for anxiety and sometimes I actually pop them like candy. I know its bad and I'm not addicted or anything, I just like being calm. Two should do it, and I don't think I will chance bringing them into a school. Last time I need is to get arrested by my _dad_ of all people. I don't think I could handle the humiliation. This small town would talk for eons about how the sheriffs daughter is a drugged up physic.

Now I'm defiantly going to be late for school. I grab my keys and book it down the big old red truck that takes up half of the small driveway. It was a home coming gift from Charlie and it suited me so well: a little beat up and a little bruised but still living.

Fifteen minutes later and the heat on full blast I pull up into the student parking lot of Forks High School. I'm a lot calmer then I should be, so I know the pills are kicking in. I find it strange that so many people are outside when its forty degrees out. I know it's a small town, but I didn't think the people living in it were so dumb. Or maybe it's just me being not use to the cold.

The main office is a small heated room where Mrs. Cope, the middle aged secretary, greets me with more enthusiasm then I have ever seen.

"Here you go Isabella," she says in a perky manor. I'm about to tell her that she has a little of her cherry red lipstick stuck on one of her front tooth but then I realized she called me Isabella.

_"Isabella," he moans. Well I think he says my name. _

_I can't think straight. What is happening to me? How did I get here? _

_There is a sharp pain, it hurts so bad. The scream I want to let won't make it to my mouth. I'm scared and just so confused. What is going on? Where is mom?_

_"Isabella," the voice moans louder. Something is rubbing up on me. Am I on a bed? "You are so good baby."_

_I think I tell the voice to get off and leave me alone. I think the words form on my lips but I don't think any sound comes out. Crying and hiding is all I can think of. I just want to get away but my arms won't move, my legs won't kick, my mouth won't scream. My eyes seem to work just for that one second when he tells me that I am beautiful._

"Its Bella," I say in a shaky voice. Isabella will never be my name again.

Mrs. Cope didn't seem to notice my voice quiver and contains on with her banter. Her finishing statement is one I should expect from any member of this hick town, "Tell the sheriff hi for me, will ya?"

"Yes, thank you." With that I am out the door my schedule in one hand and a school map in the other. I'm sure to everyone else I look like a freshman trying to figure out how to get around on her first day of school.

When I peek up from my little helping map I notice people staring at me. Well it's more like everyone is staring at me. I just want to shrink back into that little bed back at Charlie's. This is pathetic, I know. I guess I'm just not one for attention anymore. People staring and judging me. That happened enough back in Phoenix after everyone found out what had happened that September night.

I focus back down on my map and try to find where the principal's secretary said I could find me locker. There is a tap on my shoulder and it makes me jump a mile high. Instinctively I snap my head back to see who could possibly be talking to me.

There behind me stands what looks like a real life pixie. The girl has short jet black hair that is spiked in ever direction, her face is flawless and she has lovely gray-blue eyes. She's a tiny little thing with an amazing sense of style. Her outfit looks like something that came off the runway.

She a baby doll white mid thigh length dress with puffy little sleeves. It was paired with black tights and the cutest red closed-toe stilettos I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she says brightly. She shoves her petite hand in front of her and looked at me, still flashing that big happy smile.

Then I realized she wanted to shake my hand. Oh. "Hi, I'm-"

"Isabella Swan, I know."

"Bella," I correct dryly. How did she already know my name?

"Okay, Bella it is. News travels fast around here. You're like the new celebrity to this small town."

"Great," I grumble. She laughs happily at me. I think I would get extremely annoyed with someone so happy but this personality seems to suit Alice well. I don't think she is a person anyone _could_ get mad at.

"Would you like help finding your way around? Classes are about to start and you look like you are lost. But don't worry I can show you around here. It's quite easy after the first few days."

Alice seemed sincere so I gave her my schedule right away. She skimmed over it quickly and beamed at me with her flawless teeth. They were movie star white and she had perfect i-just-got-my-braces-off teeth. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my own mouth, as silly as it sounds.

"Look we have first period _and_ forth together! This is just great; I know that we are going to be the best of friends, Bella!"

I couldn't help but smile at the little pixie, and it was a real smile. Not the kind of smile I have been giving everyone around me for the past two years. My smile for once is genuine and sincere. I've been here for about ten minutes and had already made a friend. Maybe mom actually was right. Maybe Forks is exactly what I needed. Ben was in jail, Phoenix was over a thousand miles away, and I could start new here. I could forget my dreadful past and have a new beginning.

That bright happy real smile stayed on my face a replied to Alice's eagerness. "You know what Alice; I think you are exactly right. This is great.

**A/N okay this is chapter to. A little on the lame/ boring side I know. I'm so excited that I am already on people's story alerts and favorites. Its means a lot to me and the hits I already have!!! Please please please review and tell me what you think**

**OoO and I think Edward is going to make his apperence next chapther. Lets just see how Bella reacts to him.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- panic

Having Alice to show me around was probably the best thing I could have asked for. It Felt like I had a real friend for the first time in such a long time. I felt strangely at ease here, talking to this girl I barely knew. But it was different; it was almost as though we have been friends since we were little. The overly happy pixie and I talked about everything. It seemed so easy to get along with Alice, it seems to _right_.

Back in Arizona after Tiffany ditched me for some drugged up skater boy, it seemed all my former friends ditched me. I could understand though. I mean who would want to be friends with the raped freak. After the I-just-feel-so-sorry-for-Bella stage people avoided me like the plague. It's not like it bothered me that much, being alone seemed right at the time.

But I knew it killed mom not seeing me doing stuff with my "friends" and just staying at home by myself. It sounds emo I know, but I just wasn't ready for people, for friends. After second period calculus and I had art.

One thing I just don't understand is art. You can draw a bunch a squiggles and label it was the next priceless peace of after. Well if art is supposed to be just a bunch of lines, I'm a professional.

Mr. Navel's art room was a small messy room with for tables scattered all over the room. It smelt like drying paint and moist clay. Pictures of apples, cars, and people were hung from every wall. Art supply clutter the window sill and students chattered animatedly with one another.

I found an open seat at the table farthest away from the door. Two girls occupied the table. One was babbling on about god knows what and the other was just listening patiently. Dropping my purple and white Jansport backpack on the floor made both girls glance over at me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're the new girl right," the girl who was chatting away a minute ago says.

"Bella," I say quietly.

"Well you are the talk of the school today."

Well that was blunt. A nice 'Welcome to Forks,' would have been a lot better.

"Yeah I guess," I mumble.

"I'm Angela," the quiet one says. She seems like a sweet girl; one who is shy like me.

"Hi Angela. It's nice to meet you."

"How do you like Forks so far," she asks in her soft voice.

"Its not as bad as I though it would be. It's so cold!" I fake a shiver to show her what I mean.

"You think this is cold? It's basically a heat wave for October," Jessica butts in. Jessica has this bitchy attitude about her and I can tell that she and I will defiantly not get along.

Angela gives me an apologetic look for her rude friend and speaks, "I know it's nothing special, but it gets better." The rest of art class passes by quickly with our stenches of trees. I'm not sure that my tree even looks like a tree. It looks a lot more like a marshmallow with poorly frown hands coming out of it in every direction.

The bell rings so I collect my backpack off of the floor and file out of the class with everyone else. Alice has gym this period so she was unable to meet me to take me the fourth period class she and I share. With out the help of my new friend I am forced to go back to looking like a pathetic freshman girl.

Me, being to busy with my map to pay attention I bump into something hard. I wait for my little body to hit the floor, but something strong catches me down the middle. My insects tell me too look up and face what has me capture in its arms.

I'm shocked at what I find; it's a boy. No, the boy isn't what shocks me, which is odd because I should be hyperventilating right now. The thing that shocks me is the way he looks. He has boyish features, ones that tell me he is not quite a man. It makes him anything but terrifying. His face is flawless and beautiful and so pale. Usually pale skin looks terrible on people, me for example, I look like a ghost. But no, his paleness suited him so well. His face went amazing with his strangely cooper hair. It was defiantly messy, but it was almost as though it was meant to look like that. It just looked so _right_. But the one thing that made me catch my breath was his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green I had ever laid my eyes across. It was like I staring into to of the most precious emeralds anyone had ever seen. Those eyes looked at me with so much amusement that I had to look away. How odd it is that I am not afraid of him.

"Sorry," I mumble, trying to push away from him. He doesn't let me go right away and I'm all of the sudden really shy. I peek up at him through my eyelashes and he chuckles, flashing me a beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen.

"No, my apology. I has being careless and wasn't paying attention. Your name is…" the boy said to me. His voice was so soft, so smooth. It was like liquid velvet.

"Bella," I blurt out sounding like a true idiot.

"Edward." He let go of my waist and started to pick up my books that we scattered around the floor before me. He hands me my books before I even have time to register what just happened. I take my books from him and I can feel my cheeks flush.

"Umm thank you," I say softly. I try not to look into his eyes because its too good to be true. Guys aren't that nice, not to me.

"My pleasure. I take it your new here," he says pointing to the school map clutched in my hand.

"It is that obvious?"

"No, not at all," he teases, "Would you like help finding you next class?"

My mind is having a silent debate, weighing out my options and my possibilities. This Edward character just seems too good to be true. I could chance it and let him show me the way and maybe he won't hurt me. I'm in school though, I should be safe here. I nod my head and let him show me the way, my past makes me a little nervous as I let my outer shell look calm and at ease. It was easier walking next to this boy then I would of thought. He makes casual conversation, asking me how I like the school so far, when I got here, where a came from.

Just little things to make me feel less awkward I suppose. Weird enough, he d_id_ make me feel more at ease. In no time I was standing in front of Miss Hill's Spanish class.

"Thank you for showing me to my class and I really am sorry for bumping into you." I don want him to get mad and hurt me, so I say it again.

"No harm done. And besides it really was my fault. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." And with that Edward takes me in before turning, leaving me standing in front of my fourth period class staring at the spot where he just stood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so excited! You get to meet all of my friends now! Isn't it great? I know they are just going to love you." Alice is skipping around like I little girl who just got told she is going to a Taylor Swift concert.

I can't help but laugh at her and feel the same excitement. I think Forks is rubbing off on me, or Alice is at least.

"I pack my lunch so I am going to go sit down. We sit right there," she says pointing to the table right in the middle of the cafeteria. "And you can go get you food up there. Okay? Great! I'll see you in a few, Bella."

I shake my head and hide my laughter as Alice bounces off to the table she pointed out moments ago. The lunch line wasn't too long and they seemed to have a lot of options, though I stuck with a banana and apple juice.

"Hey," someone says. I turn my head and find a average sized boy with a football jacket on. He has sandy blonde hair and a sinister smile on his face.

My heart starts to race and I feel something bubble up inside me. I know the feeling. I'm scared. I don't know what about him freaks me about him, maybe its his evil smile, or the way he looks at me, or the similarity to _him_.

I can't find my voice; it's stuck in my throat. Trapped, just like how I feel. I drop my food when he takes a step towards me. The boy looks over his shoulder, smirking at two other lettermen jacket wearing boys. They are howling with laughter and my breath starts to gasp.

"I'm Mike, and you're hot." I think he is trying to make his voice sound seductive, but it has no affect on me. He comes in closer, now just an inch from me. I freak, I'm in a full panic and I know I have to get away now.

I break into a run and exit the cafeteria. I run till I am safe, halfway around the building. My breath is gasping, not just from the running but from the panic. With shaky hands I search for my bottle of little yellow saviors. I can't find them anywhere and then it hits me. They are on the top shelf of my book case back home.

Tears start to well up in my eyes, I'm loosing it. Flashes of that night race through my brain. My body is shaking so badly and I fall down. My knees are up to my chest and I'm trying to calm myself down. Trying to find my breath. My body is still violently trebling.

"Bella?"

**A/N Well there is chapter two. I hope you enjoy this one. Please Please Please review and I will update much faster. Well I am going to get ready for a concert and I thought I'd leave you this before I leave. Thanks for reading my story=]**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N okay its going to be a little hard to update right now because I have a lot of college tours and working crazy hours. Gotta love being 17=/ I've had crazy hits on this story yet my reviews are lacking. I'm like every other author out there, I want reviews, it makes me update faster HINT HINT=]**

**On another note thank you all so much for reading my story, love you guys for it!!!**

**I was thinking about doing Edwards POV for the next chapter, but im not sure. If you guys could let me know if it's a good idea that would be great cuz I want to start this chapter tonight after work. Sooo please let me know if you would like that and if you guys have any ideas for this story. =]**

Chapter 3- Help me up

My chest hurts to bad. I can't even look at whoever found me. _ Breathe Bella, just breathe_, I chant to myself. I need my pills, but I don't think I can drive without causing an accident. The wheezing continues on in my lungs, it's getting harder to breathe.

Something touches my shoulder causing me to jump. It's Edward. His eyes are full of worry and concern, no sign of amusement this time. Strangely enough, I don't want him to be worried. I don't understand how that could be so. He doesn't know me and I just met him.

For all I know he could be dangerous; a killer. I don't feel any sort of danger with him sitting right there. I try to think of something that will calm me down. I open my mouth to talk but all that escapes are short little gasps.

"Breathe Bella, calm down," he coaches. His hand runs up and down my upper arm in soothing motions and my body is listening. I'm gaining control over my lungs again. Shock is all I feel, how could this be happening? I want to ask how, but I know that is a question that can't be answered by either of us.

When my breathing is back to its normal rhythm he looks into my eyes. It was a wordless question; he didn't want to pry into the psychotic life of Bella Swan. "Sorry," is all I can mumble. My eyes stay down, looking at the patterns in the drenched pavement.

"Bella, are you okay," he asks in a low voice. He's trying not to upset me; I can hear it in his voice. I don't know how I can answer him. Do I tell him why I panicked, do I threaten the letting leaked knowledge ruin me _and_ Charlie? Could I let people treat my dad differently because his daughter was a bad kid who did stupid things? Could I trust Edward enough to tell him?

No, I couldn't. I couldn't risk Charlie facings embarrassment on my behalf. I wanted to trust Edward; I just can't bring myself to trust anyone anymore. Maybe Alice I could trust, but this secret is one that will haunt me for all my days. Doing it in silence just seems like the simplest way to endure it.

"I-I just had an asthma attack and I couldn't find my inhaler, that's all," I lie weakly. It's the dumbest excuse ever and I know he can see right through it.

"You had an asthma attack because Mike Newton tried to kiss you," he asked skeptically. Yup, he saw right through my pitiful act. I can't even thing of something to say. Edward sees that but doesn't try to force it out of me, and for that I am thankful.

"I'll take care of Newton and practice today. He's an ass; don't let him get to you. Stay away from him; I don't want you to get hurt because he's a horny dick who will do anything to get a girl to spread open."

I stare at him wide eyed; I can't believe he just said that. No one ever talks bad about football player back in Phoenix, even though most of them could put that Newton character to shame. When Edward takes in my expression, his eyes change into an unfamiliar emotion and his mouth is turned down into what looks like a frown.

"I mean if you want to be with him then go for it…"

Is he serious? Oh god, he was actually serious! A creep like Mike Newton, I shudder at just the thought. "Edward, Mike Newton? If anything I'm more afraid of him then attracted to him," I admit softly. He looks like he is relieved, but I'm not sure if that's the emotion I'm reading in his bright green beautiful eyes. Edwards's hand, which rested on my arm the whole time, vanished. It sent shivers all down me, somehow without his touch I got cold all over again.

He seemed to notice my sudden shiver because he shrugged off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. It was one of those lettermen jackets that football players wear with the school colors on it. Shouldn't I be scared though? He plays football. Mike plays football and well, look what just happened. There has to be something about his boy I just can t put my finger on.

"Thank you. I'm not used to the cold yet," I say lightly.

Edwards's eyes are all warm and nice like earlier today, but there is still a hint of concern lingering there. I actually feel somewhat a of a smile curl up on my face when I look at him. Maybe it's because he's the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, or maybe it because he came out here after me.

"It's doesn't really help when you aren't wearing anything but a thin shirt," he chuckles. That silly yet beautiful crooked smile appears once again for me, and I feel like the luckiest girl ever. Still this is odd; I'm not scared at all. Instead I feel somewhat safe in his presence. It shouldn't be this way, it should be the opposite.

"Yes, I suppose your right," I muse. Edward takes my hands in his and helps me up. He helped _me_. Why would he help me? Did he not understand that I'm a freak? There must be something wrong with him then, this doesn't make sense.

"Are you sure you are okay," he asks again. All that concern is back floating in his eyes and oozing from that beautiful mouth. I want to tell him, to tell someone around here, but that's impossible. No one should know the past of a broken girl.

"I'll be fine, thank you for coming out here," I tell him sincerely.

"Do you want to talk about it," Edwards asks me, his eyes are staring at me with so much intensity.

"Everyone has there secrets." That is all I can say for an answer. I think a might just slip with the way he looks at me. He looks like he actually cares.

Edward sighs. He isn't going to push for answers like that pain in my ass of a shrink did."If you ever need to talk about it or whatever, I'll be here to listen. And if you ever need anything, anything at all, you just say the word. I'll be here to help."

It makes me want to cry. It makes me want to tell him. It makes me want him to care. It makes me want _him_. He looks me over once more, making sure in not hurt physically, and squeezes my hands, and then turns around.

"Hold on to my jacket for me," He calls over his shoulder.

And with that last statement Edward Cullen walks away. Leaving me wanting to chase after him, but resist the urge with all of my strength. There is something about that boy I just can't put my finger on…and I think I like it.


End file.
